M5: The Birdcage - Day 5
Votes *Javex accuses Byron http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=839053&postcount=580 *Brickroad accuses Javex http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=839738&postcount=593 *kaisel accuses Mr. J http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=839755&postcount=595 *Brickroad accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=839891&postcount=603 *Byron accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840457&postcount=619 *Martinet accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840602&postcount=620 *Nodal accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840608&postcount=621 *Umby accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840620&postcount=625 *fanboymaster accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840847&postcount=633 *Mr. J accuses Umby http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840850&postcount=634 Umby is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=836706&postcount=560 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840873&postcount=641 Byron - 1 Javex Javex - 0 Brickroad Mr. J - 1 Kaisel Umby - 5 Brickroad Byron Martinet Mr. J fanboymaster Martinet - 2 Nodal Umby Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=838209&postcount=561 No one saw shivam leave the scene of dwolf'e death, though at least one other person saw him before the end. Near where the best guesses were on the end of the maze, in a blind alley, shivam was approached by a cloaked figure. A chiv was drawn before a short struggle, but the shoddy scavenged stonework of the hive brings a wall crashing down on top of both of them. His attacker limps away from the rubble, bloodied but breathing. shivam does not. Kamya, meanwhile, sits in quiet study, notes spread across his desk. He doesn't even notice the knock at the door, or hear the sound of the lock being forced. He's found something. Something fantastic. Something amazing. Something that just may be everyone's way out of this sodding maze. His discovery may just turn everything around. And then he turns around, and sees the cloaked figure, drawing a knife. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=840874&postcount=642 It wasn't much of a vote. About half of the group was looking to swing Umby, the other half couldn't decide on one person or another. "You've got the wrong guy. I'm innocent!" Umby protested as he was lead outside. "Nope, no fiend here. Flesh and blood half-elf." The rest of you continued in silence. There's no way to hang the sod at this point. Some cagey cutter had rigged it to give out that day before, from the looks of it. Umby was marched to the top of the platform, Brick drew his chiv, and Byron pinned Umby's arms behind his back as the blade was raised. Umby shoved Byron back in a panic and flees into the street. The group gives chase. "Remember when a basher would face the music with silent dignity?" Martinet asked, shaking his head. Umby fled into the night, turning right past a tannery, ducking to the side of an abandon stand for 'fried rat', past a flat, right past a tannery, and stopping again, at the stand. He looked around in horror and retraced his steps, finding himself again at the stand... You search well into the night, but no one ever sees Umby again. In his own personal maze, trapped in the blinds that seal off the edges of your cage, he subsists on rats (they're not so bad, fried) and dirty water pooled on rooftops during the frequent misting, for the rest of his days. Perhaps some day someone will brave the blinds to rescue him, though he's quite barmy by now. Someday he may find his way out, half elves live for a long time. Notable Events Brickroad claims shivam as a Fiend http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=838342&postcount=564 Category:Phases